


Kaleidoscope Jumbles

by SwirlsOfBlueJay



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlsOfBlueJay/pseuds/SwirlsOfBlueJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River gets a kitten. Written for the prompt: River, a new pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaleidoscope Jumbles

 

Tip toes. Tip toes.

 

River doesn’t touch the kitten, knows she doesn’t want to be touched. Not since being shaken up, kaleidoscope jumbles, torn out.

 

Instead toes around her as she paws about.

 

She can tell exactly where the kitten’s had bits cut up and switched. Not by her black fur or white patches, neither by her skin or tail or little limbs. It’s far deeper. Cells spliced open, DNA re-sequenced, six strands, inverted, transposed.

 

Like River herself, torn open, and left.

 

The kitten has been transmuted. 

 

The young feline lifts her head up, eyes wide. River bends at the waist, stares, analysing her.

 

She knows better than to move the pieces back into their correct place.

 

This isn’t like the bible, the kitten isn’t _wrong_. Just _different_.

 

Besides everyone gets upset when she plays with knives.


End file.
